What Happens After I Love You?
by InkTreasures88
Summary: Molly and Sherlock have a heart to heart in his flat about the I love You said between them. Its just a drabble but I hope you like it! (first fic for this fandom)


**AN: This is just a little drabble I thought of literally 10 minutes after watching the season finale, I needed some closure after what happened between Molly and Sherlock, Hope you like! Feel free to review! (Also this takes places in Sherlock's flat after the events of TFP. Just a bit OOC)**

 **I Don't own Sherlock**

"It hurt Sherlock and you know it did."

"I know Molly and I'm sorry I'm truly sorry." he reaches for her on impulse but she jumps back like he's poison.

"How can you be like this? Why? Do you know how much it broke me to say that to you? What it took out of me?"

"I know-" She shoots forward, inches from his face in seconds.

"Shut up! You think you know everything but you don't know shit!" Her teeth are clenched, eyes are on fire, everything searing around her. Him. Only him she can see, only him and nothing else and she can't stop now.

"I meant it Sherlock I did. I said those words with my heart shattering to pieces because I knew you could never feel the same!"

"Do you even understand?" she shakes her head,

"I can't do it anymore Sherlock I just can't." She goes for the door of the flat trying to hide her tears. She will not cry for him anymore. All that wasted time and energy, it had to end.

"Molly please don't go-"

"Don't. You. Dare." she snaps back, her hand just touching the door knob.

"You will not manipulate me any longer, always playing the pity card." she says over her shoulder. He thinks _please stay, don't leave me,_ he needs to tell her now before she's gone forever like so many others in his life.

"I know what I did to you Molly and I'm sorry I'm so so sorry.I understand how much it crushed you to say those words, but you needed to. _I needed_ you to. Molly, I got you to say those words not because I wanted to toy with you, but because I needed to save your life." He looks at her as she slowly turns to face him again. Her face is red and her eyes are watery he knew she didn't want to break down in front of him but he keeps going.

"You could have died if you didn't say it and if I'm completely honest I have no idea how I would live if something ever happened to you." She walks towards him again, looking straight into his eyes, seeing his mind in a way only she could, just trying to believe what he was saying was true.

"You are not going to do this to me anymore. No more games Sherlock just tell me the truth, why do you have to be such a robot? Just say what you _really_ feel! Cause I can't take it anymore, this-this never knowing. Look me in the eye right now and just. Tell. me." She's inches from him now, a tear falls down her face, the feelings she's tried so hard to bury bursting to the surface. His whole world seems like it's caving in, his mind is in pieces. He's tired. Oh so tired of trying to hide it all. To hide it from _her_ , To hide it from _himself_. He knows what he feels and it bubbles in the corners of his mind as the walls try to push it back into place. He can't stop looking at her. Her eyes so full of heartbreak he can't take it. He hates what he has done to her. His walls are losing the war in his head, his mind bursting at the seemes. He so exhausted, so tired of pretending.

"Molly Hooper."

"I love you." He says each syllable from the very bottom of his being, pouring all the love he had into three words, so she can finally understand how he really feels about her. That he his not the emotionless monster he makes himself out to be. She's shocked for a moment, taking it all in. Another tear rolls down her face. He moves his hand up to wipe it from her cheek before it could fall. She doesn't jump back this time, she relaxes into his touch, just letting herself go. He leaves his hand there as she stares into his piercing blue eyes.

"I want you to know Molly that when you said those words you not only saved your life, but you also saved mine." He leaned in and kissed her. The word fell away and with it everything he had ever done to her. She needed to know sorry he was and how much he absolutely loved her. And as they pulled away, foreheads against one another, hands somehow intertwined, Molly Hooper, for the first time could finally understand how Sherlock Holmes truly felt.

 **AN: Its short but it helped me through my emotional release after the finale my Sherlolly feels were hit hard. Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
